


春梦

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 还有什么简介啊，就是一场春梦罢了。布莱顿人HOK/COC。
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	春梦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berthold_friedmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berthold_friedmann/gifts).



> 对不起，我给马丁写了胸毛……

**一、**

Amber开始做梦。

一个潮湿的梦，火热，黏腻，水声回荡。

也许是春日回暖而已，季节变化总是让人焦躁不安，她这么安慰自己。但是凌云殿终年寒冷，几乎没有气候的变化，她梦中的燥热完全无法解释。

也许只是月事将近，心情浮躁罢了，她胡思乱想着。但是她的月事一向规律，极少变动，连疼痛和情绪的波动都很少见，而且下一次至少是在十天之后才会开始。

也许只是她吃太多了，她简直有些自暴自弃。都说饱暖思淫欲，她一定是在哪一处松懈了，饱食终日，不然她怎么总是思绪纷乱，夜不能寐？

然后她开始梦到他，那股莫名的躁动才终于有了具象，一个棕发蓝眼的男人。他不着寸缕，大汗淋漓，卷曲的毛发从他的胸口一路蔓延到他的下腹。他和她做爱，缠绵，把她的梦变得黏腻而火热。云雨，交欢，娇呼和底喘纠葛不休，灭顶一般的欢愉，接着再一次攀升。

Martin Septim。他是她的春梦。

他和她在浴桶里，做和洗澡完全无关的事。

他抚摸她的身体，指尖划过每一寸曲线。宽厚的掌心里有握剑留下的茧，刮在她的背上有些扎人。她喜欢他的身体，肩膀宽阔，胸口卷曲的毛发沾了水看上去很可口。她以为自己会讨厌胸毛，但一个性感的男人的胸毛也会很好看。

他让她跨坐在他身上。他们接吻，急切又热情。她想去咬他的下唇，他的舌头打断她的企图，探进她的嘴里。她的舌尖被缠住了，被他一次次舔舐撩拨。她昏了头，学着他的动作回应他，笨拙地探索他的口腔。

他放过她的嘴，亲吻她的耳朵。她在舌头舔到耳廓上的时候就开始发软，当他的嘴唇碰到耳垂的时候她的骨头都酥了。亲吻的声音被放大，吹拂的热气和喉咙里的声音都那么近。接着是他湿热的舌尖，描绘耳部的线条，然后探入。她的耳边是舔舐的水声，而她的腿间的水源也开始泛滥。

他的手很不安分地往下。放到我的双腿间，她想，还很用力地扭了扭腰暗示他。他无视她的小动作，双手揉动她的乳头。她这才注意到她的胸乳有多需要他的抚摸。两边乳尖涨了起来，在他的指下被搓揉得发红。偶尔他会用指甲刮过，或是用力捏一下，她就会发出一阵鼻音。那种她自己都想不到能发出的声音，仿佛露骨的求欢。

他的手终于继续往下，揉动那颗肉蒂，引出一阵阵春潮。和热水完全不一样的液体，黏腻而润滑，从她的腿间涌出。她吐出一口气，气息颤抖而虚弱。她所有的感官都在他的指掌间，被揉捻拨弄，肉唇一点点翕张开，邀请他进入。

他没有立刻探入。拇指慢条斯理地搓揉挺立的肉蒂，其余的指在入口处徘徊。拇指上的茧刮过敏感的阴蒂，触感强烈得让她心慌。他的指仿佛有魔力，知道她喜欢什么角度和力道。她一口咬在他的肩膀上，一半是报复一半是阻止自己发出太多声音，换来他更放肆的揉弄。她几乎就要在他手指的挑捻之间高潮。

他的指沾着春水，进入。

一下就放入两根手指毕竟还是太快了，她完全没有经验，被撑得有些疼。女人拱起腰，甬道里强烈的异物感让她无所适从。但她的腿软得没有力气，自己的重量把她往下拉。手指在她身体里缓慢地挪动，让她适应。她的身体很快就接受了，欢愉再次接管她的大脑。

他加入了第三根手指。这一次没有很痛，只是微微发涨。他的手指反复进出，模仿性爱的步骤。偶尔他会屈起手指，摁压某个点。她往后仰头，把胸口和脖子都给他亲吻。她知道下一步的步骤，开始心慌。

“别担心，”男人好听的声音说道， “一会儿进去的，肯定比三根手指要粗。”

她羞红了脸。男人握着她的臀，引导她挪到合适的位置。她跨在他身上，双腿之间是他昂扬的柱体，粗壮且带着明显向上弯曲的弧度。往下坐，他诱哄着。让我进入你，填满你。让我听到你忍不住叫出声，让我看你沉迷的模样，让我操你，好不好？

不要想别的，想着我就好，他说。放大的瞳孔让蓝色的眼睛变得更深邃，她几乎就要在他的目光中溺死。他明明不用问的，她想。只要他开口，她连命都可以给他。

坐下来，他再一次问道，好不好？

好，她说。

春梦，戛然而止。

* * *

**二、**

Martin Septim从他潮湿的梦中惊醒。

男人的春梦不就是那么回事。他已经不是毛头小子了，也早就过了被布料磨蹭几下就会变硬的年龄。男人正常的生理反应罢了，每天早上都会自动起立的下体，司空见惯。

但这一次不一样。他梦到的是她，躺在他身下，双腿夹紧他的腰，辗转承欢。每一个细节都翔实得可怕。他在梦里亲吻她，抚摸她，和她做爱，把所有想过的没有想过的情话都说给她听。

Brother Martin，他在脑海里狠狠地扇了自己一个耳光，还刻意用上了“祭司”这个称谓提醒自己。你发了誓要侍奉九圣，怎么可以有这么下作的想法？还是对着……

他用力地闭上眼睛想转移思绪。他想着Jauffre的秃头，想屋外的严寒。刀锋严苛的训练，还有那些似乎永远看不完的书。他还有魔法要练习，要应付紧张得过分的Baurus，还有凌云殿附近出现的探子。但这些都是徒劳。她占据了他的脑海，抹去他所有的自制。

他想象着她趴在他腿间，小手抚摸他的腰腹，双乳压在他的大腿上。她看向他的眼睛，表情妩媚又无辜。

他打赌她一定还是个处女。

Martin猛地睁开眼。

即便是刺骨的冷水澡在这时候也没用了。他必须射出来。双手把内裤脱下，阴茎迫不及待地弹出，直挺挺地翘着。他抓住下体，开始套弄。

在他的脑海里，是她的手在抚摸他。

她的手好小，一只手甚至圈握不住他。她轻轻地咬了咬下唇，改用两只手，上下反复挪动。她没有用太多力气也没有套弄太快，一开始感觉不错，但那还不够。“快一点。”他在他的想象中跟她说。她就这么做了，加快了手上的速度。她一向都很听他的话，不知道她在床上是不是也如此。

他看着她的动作，想象着如果她用嘴是什么感觉。不是每个女人都愿意这么做的，他应该先问过她的意愿。如果他品性更糟糕一些，他就会哄着她这么做。他肯定能说服她。她会听他的话张开嘴，把他的阴茎含进去。

他决定即便是在臆想里也不能这么无耻。Sanguine掌管的是纵欲而非违背意志的强迫，他不想也不会逼她做任何事。但他的想象不受他控制，因为脑海里的她低下头，伸出粉红色的舌尖，舔了他一下。

他如遭雷击。她的舌头又软又热，也许她其他的地方也是这样。她又舔了一下，又一下，再一下，让他绷紧下腹的肌肉。而她的双手也没有停下，来回撸动他硬得发痛的柱体。天知道他上回和女人上床是什么时候了，他不能就这样射在她脸上。

他在她张嘴想含住他之前制止了她。他亲吻她的小嘴，啃咬她的唇瓣，把舌头伸到她嘴里撩拨。她跨坐在他身上，柔软的身体就在他的臂弯里。他捧着她的脸，一只手探到她的发间，满手青丝柔润极了。

肿胀的阴茎压着她的小腹，发红的顶端蹭在她身上。他放过她的嘴，往下亲吻她的脖子和锁骨，往下叼住一边乳尖。女人的喘息声流泻，他就更放肆地吸吮，用牙齿刮过乳蕾，然后用同样的热情照顾另一边，两颗沾了水光的红梅挺立着。

他的手往下滑，触摸她腿间的贝肉。她已经湿了，指尖一碰就扯出一条滑腻的银丝。他拨开花瓣，戳入一根手指，仿佛热餐刀划开黄油一般没有任何阻碍。拇指揉动着前面的肉蒂，第二根手指加入。他更想直接把肉棒放进去，但他要耐心一些。

其实他很享受扩张的过程。她的身体紧紧地吸着他的指，指掌挪动之间会发出过于羞耻的水声。她的身体热情又诚实，羞得连脚趾都蜷曲起来，腿间的潮水却越发充沛。他加入第三根手指，把她撑开。她的身体很快就能为他准备好。

他撤出了手指，放入嘴里舔干净，女人动情的气味浓郁极了。她跨坐在他身上。他一手抓着她的臀一手握着阴茎，让柱体的头部对准她的入口。他抓着她屁股的手还没怎么使劲，她就坐了下来。希望她真的如此渴望他，渴望他的身体。

他会先让她自己动几下。她可以尝试一下，找到她喜欢的角度和深浅。纤细的腰和小巧的乳房，还有她略显单薄的肩膀，一定是一幅美妙的景象。他会好好爱抚她的背，亲吻她的肩膀和乳尖，或是咬她的脖子。她一定会小小地惊叫一声，而他会在她身上留下更多的牙印。

他可以在她身上留满他的印记。

她可以尽情探索，然后他会抓着她的屁股让她深深地坐下来。她肯定会叫出来，那种带着哭腔的柔媚哼声，像是猫爪一样挠在他的胸口。九神在上。他曾经是Sanguine的追随者，但Martin第一次觉得自己是个肮脏的老男人。

他顶弄起来，操着他身上的女人。她喘着气，在抽插之间偶尔叫出声。他喜欢她的叫声，他可以让她叫得天花板都掉下来，或是叫得让所有凌云殿的人都面红耳赤。也许他会，但不是这一次。他捂住她的嘴，她只能发出闷闷的鼻音。她的声音都是他的。

她挣扎着，微微扭动起来。她知道他要她安静，但她不是会立刻听话的乖女孩。他猛地往上撞了几下，掌心下的小嘴张开又要叫。他趁机把两根手指塞到她嘴里，翻搅她的舌头，唾液打湿他的指，顺着掌根往下流。她妥协了，小嘴吸着他的指，舌尖一遍遍舔过他的指腹。他喜欢她的嘴，他想，这么可爱的舌头，下一次他会要她舔遍他身上其他的地方。

她不再抵抗，柔软的身体往后靠，仰面摔倒在床上。但他不想从她身体里抽走，他也就跪坐起来，把她的腿架到肩膀上继续做。他把她打开，张着双腿，湿漉漉的阴户毫无遮掩地对他敞开。他使劲地抽插，撞得又深又重，也没忘了继续捂着她的嘴。这次她乖乖听话了，压着喉咙里的声音，因为只要有人进来就会看到她这幅张开双腿任君摆布的模样。

这么做了一阵，她的腿根开始颤抖，而她软糯的鼻音也在告诉他她的腿累了。他抽了出去，在她还没能反应过来的时候一手把她压得趴在床上，另一手捞起她的腰让她翘起屁股，再次进入。他用力地抽动，顶过她敏感的地方，身下的女人把脸埋进床褥以压低声音，但皮肤撞击的声音响得过分，混合了淫靡露骨的水声。她听到了，羞得连内里都收紧起来，夹得他闷哼出声。

他想象自己捏着她的臀肉，毫无技巧地硬干。她身体里的水分从腿间流出，顺着她的腿根往下流。他一定是疯了，因为他抓住她的一只手腕扭到她背后摁住，一个强势得几近粗暴的动作，另一只手在她的屁股上打了几巴掌。白净的皮肤上出现了红痕，女人呜咽着，却卖力地翘起屁股贴近他。对，就是这样，他对着他脑海里的女人说，高潮吧，为了我。你需要我，再靠近我一些，我的一切都可以给你。

他射了出来。他的手握着阴茎，也许握得太紧了一点，浊白的液体没能喷射而是从马眼里缓缓流下。被延长的高潮让他的腿根发颤，睾丸紧绷着，柱体上的血管勃勃而跳。他看着精液淌过指掌滴落在床单上，腥膻的气味充斥他的鼻腔。

他终于清醒过来，意识到他在他清晨的性幻想里做了什么。他们身上还有那么沉重的负担，他还有那么多训练和书籍必须完成，要破解《沙克斯秘典》的谜语，要结束迫在眉睫的湮灭危机，还有他必须延续的赛普汀的血脉。情与爱在王朝与人间的危机之中显得那么微不足道，他不应该做这样的梦。

他甚至不应该妄想在这时候和任何女人牵扯上关系。他自己就是个私生子，他现在最不需要的就是另一个没有名分的孩子。

但私生子恰恰是热情的产物。他低头，粘稠的液体沾在他的手上和床单上。他之前从不知道他会有这样强烈的占有欲。火热，潮湿，危险，如同他的春梦。什么被Akatosh赐福的血脉，他只是一个一无所有的男人，对着喜欢的女人心生胆怯。

小心为上，他对自己说，一步错，步步错。他们都担不起错误的后果。

他恼怒地甩开手上的精液，起身洗漱。

* * *

**三、**

他在凌云殿外和Amber碰个正着。

看到他春梦里的主角就在眼前，Martin不由得有些尴尬。他勉强对着她笑了一下，一个不算热情的早安。她回了一个微笑，双颊红扑扑的。

只是因为天气冷罢了，别想太多，他对自己说。表现得自然些，她可不知道你脑袋里下流的想法。这个念头完全没有帮助，十五分钟之前他可是想遍了要怎么亲吻她。不知道她的嘴唇是不是和他想象的一样柔软。

她的脸居然还能更红，也许是因为他太无礼的目光。

“你还好吗？”她问。

他肯定是在哪里露出了端倪。他想随便编个借口糊弄过去，但她的手已经举到了他面前。她的手指似乎是要抚摸他的脸，最后只是落在了他的鬓角。也许是他的错觉。

“为什么问？”

“你的表情。”她一脸关切，“你上一次有这种表情还是我们刚从科瓦奇逃出来的时候。”

果然瞒不过她，Martin想。 “我只是担心你。”

“我没问题的。”她安慰道。

“可是还有那么多事情没做。”他心烦意乱， “那本怎么都读不懂的《沙克斯秘典》，要担心湮灭之门，要训练还要翻找古籍；Uriel被刺杀的消息已经传开了，我又不得不躲在这里留着小命，而破晓神教的探子都已经到山脚下了——”

他打住了。他听起来像是在发脾气的小孩。 “对不起，我只是……”

“因为大家都指望你，但你还不知道怎么当个好国王。”Amber接过了他的话头。

这是他刚到凌云殿后说的。只是一句无心的抱怨，因为当时有些蹩脚的演讲觉得尴尬，没想到她居然记得。 “没什么的，”他尽量让这场谈话变得轻松一些， “你的担子已经够重了，不需要我再让你操心。”

“没关系，你什么事情都能和我说。”她凑近了一些。太近了，近得让他想伸手把她的脸摁到他胸口上。 “而且我们一定能找到办法的。凌云殿很安全，而且各个城市的士兵都已经知道怎么关闭湮灭之门。山脚下的探子刀锋或者我都可以搞定。我们只需要破解《沙克斯秘典》，找回诸王护符，所有人都会没事的。”

她的坚定让他有些惭愧。 “你真勇敢。”

“我是个胆小鬼。”她脸上露出一丝怯懦。 “我从科瓦奇逃出来后连着一个月都在做噩梦。”

“科瓦奇的英雄说这种话，不会有人相信的。”他开了一句玩笑。

她忽然有些别扭，想说些什么又羞于开口。她几度抬起眼想看他的脸，却又很快移开了视线。她在想什么呢？心里肮脏的老男人蠢蠢欲动，Martin真想踩自己一脚。总是这些小动作让他心旌摇曳，有些羞怯的目光，欲语还休，几乎要摸上脸颊的指尖。她想说什么呢？

她扭捏了半天，终于挤出一句话：“我是为了你，才会勇敢的。”

哦哦，坏消息。

Martin的心脏狠狠地抽了一下。一个年过四十的男人要怎么回应她的感情呢？他应该清醒一些，装作不开窍的榆木疙瘩假装听不懂她在说什么。或者表现得成熟点，委婉地告诉她她的期待很可能落空，因为情势不允许，因为国难当头岂能情长，因为他比她大那么多，因为……他悄悄地瞥了她一眼，她的耳朵和脸颊一样红扑扑的。

她说了这句话之后就收了声，只是低着眼帘玩她的指甲。她的指尖冻得有些发红，指甲圆润，但旁边总是长有一些倒刺。她就这么有一下没一下地扯着干燥的皮肤，气氛低沉得让人难堪。

“不要扯啦，会弄伤的。”他忍不住拨开她的手。

真是个糟糕的主意，因为这么一下打断了她的小动作，她就这么抬起头来，正正对上他的眼睛。她看上去羞涩又勇敢，一种矛盾而焕发的神采。他被这样的视线抓住了眼睛，所有的语句都被抛到了脑后。

一个长得有些过分的对视。

最终还是Amber先出的声。“哦，”她点了点头， “好的。”

“谢谢你，”Martin试图转开话题，舌头几乎打结， “我，呃——我，刚才，只是压力有点大。”

“别担心，我们都会活下去的。”她再一次安慰道。

她的确有资格说这句话。她总是说她只是运气好，只是碰巧在合适的时间和地点，一个普通的猎人阴差阳错地成为科瓦奇的英雄。但Martin知道她，她决定要完成Uriel Septim的遗愿，决定只身前往科瓦奇，决定闯入魔神的界位，切断湮灭与人间的借口。她的决定让她成为英雄，成为主导命运的手，他也因此知道自己不会袖手旁观。

她说他们都能活下去，于是他忽然对未来有些憧憬。

“我相信你。”他说。

手臂环过她的肩膀，一个长得有些明显的拥抱。男人偷偷地嗅着她发间的香气。

也许在危机过后，他可以考虑一下这个可能性。不去管他的年龄，他的血脉，他的身份和责任。在他们都不用担心下一秒会不会有一扇湮灭之门展开的时候，他可以单纯地当一个男人。

那就在湮灭的危机过去之后，他偷偷地想。

**Author's Note:**

> Amber：“我手上的倒刺！不知道什么时候被治好了！”  
> Martin：“乖，别再扯了。”


End file.
